The Message
by Petchricor
Summary: Coming home from defeating Mumbo the Titans make fun of the ridiculous villain but all joking stops when Robin listens to a heartbreaking message *rated T for a swear word*


**Yay boredum! *Shrugs* Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

The whole gang walked into the main room of Titan Tower joking and laughing about their fight with Mumbo. Cyborg gave Beast Boy a noogie, which was protested, as Robin walked over to check him communicator with a smile on his face as he chuckled. Beast Boy turned into a chicken and made a loud noise before turning back and everyone actually laughed at the joke, even Robin. As he checked for messages he watched Starfire call and laugh at Raven's Mumbo impression, Robin laughing himself along with the others as he played back the one message he had.

Robin's smile faded into a shock frown as he listened to the message, his friends not seeing their friend's sudden change in expression as they continued to joke around with each other. Robin dropped his communicator and it smashed upon impact with the floor as he just stared forward without blinking, his entire body trembling in shock. Starfire heard the communicator hit the ground and looked up to see what the noise was about, she stopped laughing when she saw his expression.

"Robin? Something is wrong?" Everyone stopped talking and looked over when Starfire spoke, the laughing stopped. Starfire frowned in worry when no response came from the boy wonder, it was as if he hadn't even heard her. "Robin?" Without warning Robin's knees gave out from under him and he collapsed on the ground, hands out to catch himself. "Robin!" They al ran to his side as he stared blankly at the ground, panting heavily and sweating slightly.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Raven asked, just as worried as the others. There was no response at first but slowly Robin looked up at them, the tears just barely noticeable behind his mask.

"Batman," he said slowly, swallowing a thump in his throat. "He's dead." Everyone gasped and Starfire held him tightly in a hug as he shed silent tears. "I never even said goodbye to him, I just upped and left without a word. Last time we talked in person, I called him a fraud. Now I can never take it back." Beast Boy frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, getting the other teen to glance over.

"Don't worry dude, I"m whew he knew that you didn't really mean it," Beast Boy attempted to assure him. Robin just nodded and sat there, no sure what to do now. Starfire still hugged him tight with a frown and looked up at the others as if asking what they should do but they didn't seem to know either. Robin's eyes softly closed and he sighed, getting out of Starfire's gasp and getting to his feet. "Robin?"

"I'll be back, I just…I just need to clear my head," he told them. They didn't want him to go but they all knew that Robin did best when he had time to think things over so they didn't protest as he left the room, the door hissing shut behind him. They others all looked at each other, wondering what they were to do now.

AΩ

Robin leaned up against the wall in his room and slid down it until he sat on the ground, staring at the wall across the room blankly without expression, his tears held back and his face chapped with the dried ones. Robin didn't know what to think, his mentor and father figure was dead and he had no idea what to do know. Even though he had lived on his own for so long he always thought that at the end of the day if he needed some serious backup batman could be on call but now he wasn't and he didn't know what to think of that. But his emotions caught up with him as his eyes watered again.

"Argh!" Robin screamed in fury as he ripped his mask off and threw it across the room with a fury. "Damnit!" Robin hugged himself tightly as the tears came and he sobbed in his room, not caring how much noise he made because the walls were soundproofed. Robin curled up on the floor and sobbed until he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
